Discussione:Averell Dalton/@comment-151.52.212.237-20140927112140
Ciao sono Noemi CANTANTI FUORI...CELLA Era la pausa dopo pranzo. Joe prese in prestito (si fa per dire) un giornale e iniziò a guardarlo, tanto per fare qualcosa. Sfogliando le pagine vide una notizia molto interessante… CATTURATO IL LADRO CANTANTE Ieri sera il noto criminale Elvis Prizly è stato consegnato finalmente alla giustizia, durante un tentativo di rapina in una villa signorile. Come tutti ben sapete, si dice che la sua voce abbia il potere di aprire ogni tipo di lucchetto, porta o cassaforte e di stordire i poliziotti che gli danno la caccia. Ma stavolta la sua miracolosa voce non ha funzionato. Durante la notte è stato interrogato e le sue corde vocali sono state esaminate da esperti, ma non si è rilevato nulla di anormale. Prizly sostiene che ha sempre avuto quell’abilità, ma i medici non sono convinti. Comunque verrà portato entro alcuni giorni al penitenziario del Nevada a scontare 10 anni di carcere. Joe finì di leggere l’articolo in preda a una tremenda eccitazione. Gli era appena venuta un’idea fantastica per evadere. “JACK! WILLIAM! AVERELL! NICOLE!” chiamò a voce altissima. Nel giro di alcuni minuti il resto della banda arrivò, e sapevano tutti perché Joe li aveva chiamati. “Allora? Qual è il piano?” domandò Jack. “Leggete qui!” rispose Joe porgendogli il giornale. Quando finì di leggerlo, Averell commentò: “Non ho capito.” Joe alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Uffa! Quando questo Elvis Prizly arriverà al penitenziario, gli chiederemo di insegnarci a cantare come fa lui così apriremo la porta e fuggiremo! Hai capito adesso?” spiegò irritato. “Ah…” fece il fratello alto. “Ma io non so cantare!” intervenne Nicole. Se non riusciva a mettere insieme due note decenti, sarebbe rimasta per altri otto anni nel penitenziario senza i fratelli Dalton, gli unici che dessero un po’ di colore alla sua vita. “Neanche noi. Quel tizio si dovrà dare da fare…” disse William. Due giorni dopo, una diligenza entrò nel penitenziario e i detenuti si riunirono per vedere il nuovo arrivato, il famigerato Elvis Prizly. Le guardie aprirono la porta della diligenza e il penitenziario fu come investito da una luce accecante, che si diradò poco dopo. Elvis Prizly era lì, ed era splendido. Aveva i capelli neri lucidissimi di brillantina, con un tirabaci che stava ritto sulla fronte. Gli occhi erano blu, sfavillanti come due zaffiri. Le labbra erano piegate in un sorriso enigmatico, che tracciavano due pieghine sul volto altrimenti liscio e perfetto come la buccia di una pesca noce. Vestiva la divisa da detenuto, e a tracolla aveva una chitarra con delle dediche scritte sopra col pennarello indelebile. A quella vista, la signorina Betty sentì le gambe molli e arrossì. Nicole abbassò lo sguardo, vergognosa. Elvis si guardò un momento intorno, poi iniziò a scendere dalla diligenza con passo sicuro ed elegante. Non ci vuole un genio per capire che tutti i detenuti lo odiarono e invidiarono fin dal primo istante in cui lo videro. Il ladro cantante si diresse davanti al direttore Peabody ed esordì: “Salve, mister. Non è malaccio, questo posto, l’unica pecca è che ci sono poche ragazze.” E strizzò l’occhio a Nicole e Betty. La prima arrossì e si nascose dietro Averell, la seconda svenne. “Questo trucchetto lo voglio imparare anch’io!” pensò Joe, immaginandosi che gli avrebbe fatto comodo quando avrebbe rapinato una banca con una donna come direttrice. Pitt ed Emett lo portarono nella sua cella e lentamente la folla si dissipò. “Non mi piace quel tipo!” dichiarò Jack stringendo i pugni. “Neanche a me, ma ci serve per evadere! Dobbiamo sopportarlo.” rispose Joe. “Ha fatto svenire Betty! È una brutta persona!” piagnucolò Averell. “Anche noi siamo brutte persone! Siamo dei ladri, banditi criminali!” gli ricordò William. Nicole aveva le guance che bruciavano e non si pronunciò. Mentre lavoravano, Joe andò a parlare a Elvis, spiegandogli il suo piano. “Fammi capire, baffetto, io dovrei insegnare a cantare a te, ai tuoi fratelli e alla signorina? Beh, penso che si possa fare…” accettò Prizly alla fine. “Perfetto” concluse Joe stringendogli la mano. Si misero d’accordo che avrebbero fatto le lezioni nella pausa dopo pranzo. La prima lezione si rivelò un vero disastro. “Prima di tutto, fatemi vedere -o meglio sentire, ah ah ah!- quello che sapete fare.” disse Elvis appoggiandosi al muro. Ma poi dovette implorarli di smettere. I fratellini erano stonatissimi e Nicole, che non aveva mai cantato in vita sua se non alle recite scolastiche, non era da meno. “Beh, suppongo che avrò da lavorare…” boccheggiò il ladro cantante, mentre Averell gli faceva aria con la mano. Si rialzò. “Dunque, prima di tutto dovete respirare col diaframma… Tradotto, con la pancia” continuò notando le facce perplesse degli aspiranti evasori. E così sprecò tre quarti d’ora a cercare di insegnargli cos’è il diaframma e a prenderglielo. Poi fecero dei vocalizzi (un branco di galline impazzite avrebbe fatto di meglio), infine ricominciò il turno di lavoro e dovettero smettere, e meno male, altrimenti tutto il penitenziario sarebbe finito in ospedale in preda a una crisi nervosa. Purtroppo i fratelli Dalton vennero presi in giro da tutti gli altri detenuti. “Ehi, Joe!” sghignazzò un tipo. “Vuoi cantare all’Opera, eh? Sarà un successone, vi tireranno addosso uova e pomodori marci per tutto lo spettacolo!” “Capisco Nicole, ma voi! Il canto è roba da femminucce!” urlò un altro, sbellicandosi dalle risate. Fu come se fosse esplosa una bomba. I detenuti iniziarono a inneggiare “Femminucce! Femminucce! Signorine! Signorine!” Joe si tirò su le maniche, pronto a fare a botte ma fu bloccato da un suono idilliaco. Gli altri carcerati ebbero la stessa sorte. Tutti si girarono, incantati. Elvis Prizly, il ladro cantante, stava cantando a bassa voce l’inno nazionale, e aveva praticamente ipnotizzato l’intero penitenziario. Avanzò verso i tipi che avevano preso in giro i fratelli, li fissò per un attimo e cantilenò: “Smettetela di insultare i miei discepoli! Il canto è un’arte nobile…Su, tornate a lavorare!” Meccanicamente, i detenuti fecero come gli era stato detto (o cantilenato, che dir si voglia). I fratelli ci rimasero basiti. “WOW! È impressionante! Ci riusciremo anche noi??? Ti prego, dimmi di sì!” strillò Averell, con gli occhi lucidi. Elvis si passò una mano tra i capelli, inorgoglito. “Se riuscirete a imparare a cantare decentemente, magari…” rispose. A cena, i Dalton raccontarono a Nicole per filo e per segno cosa era successo quel pomeriggio. Lei ci rimase piuttosto sorpresa. “Non c’è che dire, questo è uno che fa sul serio” mormorò, guardandolo. Si era seduto al tavolo della signorina Betty e scherzava con lei. “Vi rendete conto che siamo incappati in un miracolo?” berciò Joe. “Basta che impariamo bene e siamo fuori!” “I believe in miracles…I believe in a better world for me and you…” cantò William. Il resto del fratellame e Nicole esultarono. Forse si stava avvicinando la data (anzi, la Data) della Liberazione? Dopo quella sera, si dedicarono anima e corpo al canto. Ogni minuto libero che avevano, lo trascorsero facendo vocalizzi e provando pezzi via via più difficili. Si dice che la fortuna aiuta gli audaci, e la dea bendata non si dimenticò di loro. Le loro voci, grazie anche ai consigli di Elvis, miglioravano a vista d’occhio (“o a sentita di orecchio, ah ah ah!” aveva commentato Prizly). Passavano i giorni. Una mattina, Nicole si svegliò con il piede sbagliato. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto sprecare tutto il giorno a lavare mutande sporche e si arrabbiò con il direttore Peabody per averle assegnato questo lavoro schifoso. “Tutta colpa dei pregiudizi! Secondo lui, una donna non riesce ad alzare un cavolo di piccone?” pensò accigliata. Senza accorgersene, si mise a canticchiare: “Ma cadessi dalle scale Brutto stinco di maiale…” Improvvisamente si sentì un urlo e un tonfo prolungato. Alcuni soffocati “che diavolo…” risuonarono dalle altre celle. Si sentì la signorina Betty strillare: “Aiuto! Il direttore Peabody è caduto dalle scale!” Roboanti risate squassarono il penitenziario da cima a fondo. Ogni detenuto rideva rotolandosi per terra, pensando di essersi finalmente vendicato del direttore. Solo Nicole non rideva. Si era bloccata, incredula di ciò che aveva appena fatto. Aveva canticchiato che il direttore cadesse dalle scale ed era successo. Un momento, si disse. La sua voce…stava acquisendo i poteri di quella di Elvis? “Non può essere…” pensò esterrefatta. Decise, prima di cantar vittoria, di fare un’altra prova. Piena di speranza, cantò: “Fratelli Dalton, ascoltate! La porta della cella sfondate!” Dalla cella dei Dalton iniziarono a sentirsi degli SBANG! SBANG! SBANG! I fratelli erano stati ipnotizzati e nei loro cervelli c’era soltanto un pensiero: sfondare la porta. Nicole rimase basita oltre ogni dire. Lentamente, un sorriso andò a dipingersi sul suo bel viso pallido. “YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” urlò saltando di felicità. “Ce l’ho fatta! Ce l’ho fa…” BOOM! I Dalton avevano divelto la porta, che si spiaccicò al suolo con un gran polverone. “Ehi, ma cosa abbiamo fatto?” chiese Jack perplesso. “Non lo so, ho sentito una voce nella testa che mi ordinava di sfondare la porta…” spiegò Joe, non meno perplesso del fratello. “Ragazzi, sono stata io!” esclamò Nicole da dentro la sua cella. “TU?” ripeté Averell. “Sì! E sono stata io a cantare che Peabody cadesse dalle scale ed è caduto! La mia voce è diventata come quella di Elvis…Magica!” continuò lei, felice. “Complimenti, bella!” gridò Elvis dall’altra cella. Nicole arrossì, ma tanto non la vide nessuno. Durante il giorno, anche i fratelli provarono la loro voce e constatarono con gioia che riuscivano anche loro ad ipnotizzare la gente, proprio come faceva Prizly. “Stasera: evasione!” ghignò Joe. Quella sera, quatti quatti, i fratelli, Nicole ed Elvis che si era aggregato all’ultimo momento, uscirono sullo spiazzo. “Dai che stavolta ce la facciamo…”mormorò Jack. Si avvicinarono al portone. “Dovete cantare che il portone si apra! Capito?” sussurrò Elvis. Gli evasori fecero segno di sì con la testa, incrociarono le braccia dietro la schiena e iniziarono: “Addio, porton È l’ora per noi di andar Se ti aprissi e ci lasciassi uscir…” Erano un coro perfetto. Lentamente, lentissimamente, gli ingranaggi della serratura iniziarono a scorrere. Le loro magiche voci facevano l’effetto di una chiave e più il portone si apriva, più la loro trepidazione cresceva… Finalmente, dopo minuti che parsero secoli, il portone si aprì abbastanza da lasciar passare almeno una persona alla volta. I cinque evasori stavano per smettere di cantare quando Elvis con uno scatto infilò lo spazio e si mise a correre nella prateria del Nevada. “Bye bye, ergastolani!” gridò. “Presto, usciamo anche noi!” esclamò William. Non poterono neanche fare un passo, perché improvvisamente si trovarono puntati addosso due fucili carichi, e non a salve. “Ok fratelli Dalton, volevate scappare ma avete fatto troppo rumore…” sogghignò Emett. “La canzone era bella, però” rincarò Pitt. “Ma potrete esercitarvi quanto volete nella vostra cella con la palla al piede!” “NOOOOOOO!!!!” urlò Joe buttandosi per terra. Le guardie si accorsero di Nicole, che cercava di nascondersi in qualche modo. “No, no, tranquilla! Eri uscita per vedere cosa stava succedendo, no?” puntualizzarono. “Ma che razza di fortuna sfacciata! Come mai se la scampa sempre?!” mugugnò Joe, invidiosissimo. Nicole ci era rimasta un po’ male quando Elvis se n’era andato. “Beh, tanto non mi avrebbe presa in considerazione comunque, stava dietro a Betty!” si disse. A dire il vero non le era interessato più di tanto, ma in un angolino ci aveva sperato. Il blocco di cemento della parete cadde e spuntò la faccia sorridente di Averell. “Ehi, Nicole, non ti senti sola lì? Vieni qui con noi…” le propose. “È da dieci minuti che fa le prove per chiedertelo!” la informò un William dall’aria esausta. “Davvero?” domandò lei, interessata. Mentre si trasferiva, pensò che era meglio Averell che centomila Elvis. Allora vi è piaciuto?